


Guardian Angel

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Smut, Soulmates, Spanking, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you sneak out on a hunt with Sam and Dean, Cas, your soulmate is not happy.</p><p>For more stories follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

“Sam, Dean I have a favor to ask.” You hesitantly ask doubting their answer. You had been hunting with yours older brothers Sam and Dean since they found out about you when you were 14. Sam had just picked up hunting again and you had gotten to meet your father and brothers. Your dad died a year later and Sam and Dean had practically raised you ever since.

“What’s up kiddo?” Dean asks as he and Sam continue their research about the new case you had found. You were headed Wisconsin tomorrow morning for the case but were getting some more research done before hand.

“Can you guys not tell Cas that I’m coming along?”

“Why?” They say at the same time looking up at you. A few years ago when your brother, Dean first introduced you to Castiel you thought his wings were beautiful. When you asked Castiel if you could touch them your brothers asked you what wings and Cas looked like the happiest man on Earth. Cas walked over to you and gave you the best kiss of you life, not like you had had many of kisses though having Sam and Dean as your big brothers. Cas explained to the boys and you what soulmates were and that you were his.

“He told me I’m not ‘allowed’ to hunt anymore,” you roll your eyes and your brothers chuckle at the thought of someone telling you what to do. “If you tell him he’ll never let me go please. Pretty please.” You beg.

“Y/N maybe Cas had a good reason I think you should ask him about it.” Sam points out. You shake your head.

“No. Guys please I know what I’m doing. C’mon it’ll be our little secret.” You beg, bringing out your puppy eyes. They let out a joint sigh and you know you’ve won.

“Fine but we won’t tell him but if he asks we won’t lie. I really think you should talk to him I mean you guys are soulmates.” Dean relents. You head to your room to pack. An hour later and you and the boys decide to head out for the hunt. 

 

*****  
Two Days later and you were headed home. You had screwed up royally. You all thought it was two vamps, easy enough to handle but it turned out there was a whole nest of vampires twelve to be exact. They took you and Sam and Dean prayed to Cas to come help them save you. So long story short you were now riding in the backseat of the Impala nest to a very pissed off mate.

“Let’s listen to some music.” Dean says trying to ease the tension. But Cas snaps his fingers turning it off immediately. The rest of the ride was completely quiet and Sam and Dean ran off to their bedrooms right when you got back to the bunker.  
Leaving you with a pissed off Cas. If looks could kill you would be dead a thousand times over.

“Ok I know what you're thinking but just hear me out,” When Cas says nothing you continue. “You haven’t let me go on any hunts for the past two and a half months and I was going stir crazy so while you were helping Chuck round up the angels I thought you would be so distracted and not paying attention as closely. It wasn’t that big of a deal you didn’t need to come Sam and Dean should never have prayed to you.” 

There is a silence and then Cas takes a deep breathe before dragging you into your bedroom.

“Y/N! I asked you not to go on anymore hunts. Before I left you promised me you would stay at the bunker unless I was with you. I think you need to be punished baby girl.” Cas lets a smirk slip past his angry exterior and you know he needs to demonstrate his control. Dean and Sam always thought Cas was submissive but in the bedroom he had complete control. It was like he needed to control and posses you. You loved every second of it.

Cas sits down on your shared bed and pulls you over his lap. Smack! 

“Count!”

“One! Daddy!”

“That’s my good girl.” He says as he messages your tender bottom. “Why are you being punished princess?” 

“Because I went on a hunt when you told me not to. I’m sorry Daddy.” You exclaim. SMACK!

“Two, Daddy!” You shout.

“Princess why did you make Sam and Dean lie to me? But more importantly why did you lie?” You can hear the hurt in your angel’s voice and it physically pained you. Not in spankings that you could handle but you realized you should have talked to Cas about the whole hunting thing not just go.

“I wanted to hunt but now I realize I should’ve talked to you first I’m sorry Daddy. I was so naughty please punish me Daddy.” You plead hoping Castiel will forgive you. You can’t bare the thought of being the one behind his pain. 

“I forgive you princess but if this ever happens again you will never leave this bunker. And you are to sit out the next seven hunts and you are not to leave this bunker without me or Sam or Dean until further notice is that clear?” His voice is gruff and you feel his hard-on pressed against your stomach making wetness pool between your legs. You feel Castiel slide his finger into your slick entrance. He groans as he feels how wet you are. 

“Damn baby girl you’re so wet for he me. You ready baby girl?” He asks as he moves his pointer finger to your asshole. He circles the rim slowly teasing you. “I want you to beg princess. Beg for Daddy’s big cock inside of you.” 

“Please Daddy need you inside me. Need to cum all over that big cock.” You beg Cas needing to feel him inside you.

Cas lays you gently on the bed in doggy style position and he moves behind you slowly circling your entrance slowly. You whimper slightly wanting him inside you. He then thrusts hard and fast into you as he holds your hips tightly. You know you’ll have bruises for the next few days but you don’t care you love it when Cas gets all domineering and controlling. You never used to think that would be a turn on for you until you met Cas. Now you can’t get enough.

“Daddy argh, I can’t hold it, ugh I’m g-gonna c-c-cum.” You pant out.

“Cum for me princess.” Cas orders rubbing you clit increasing the pressure. You explode all over his cock and as you ride out your orgasm you feel his hot seed spill into you hitting your cervix. He collapses on top of you but he puts the weight on his elbows so he won’t crush you. 

“Thank you Daddy.” You say as you turn over to press a small kiss to his lips. He pulls out of you slowly and picks you up and walks into your bathroom in your bedroom. He sets you on your feet gently before going to turn the shower on. He walks back over to you picking you up again and stepping into the shower with you. He sets you down and picks up your shampoo and begins to massage your scalp gently. You love how he can be so rough one minute and so gentle and sweet the next.

“You were such a good girl for me princess.” Cas praises as he turns you into the stream of water to wash out the shampoo.

“Always for you Cas.” You say as he moves you out of the water to put conditioner in your hair. After that he grabs a cloth and squirt some lavender soap on it. He gently massages his way over your shoulders and breasts moving down to your hips. You wince slightly when he touches a bruise.

“Baby girl I’m so sorry. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” You hear the pain in his voice and spin towards him holding his face between your hands.

“Absolutely not. Castiel look at me,” you demand as you force his head up to look at you. You see the pain in his eyes at the thought of you being hurt and him being the one who did it. “Cas you know I like, no love it rough with you. I like the bruises because they show I belong to you. They’re just a little tender right now they don’t hurt I promise.” You lean up to kiss him and he reciprocates immediately.

When you break apart he continues to wash you. When he finishes cleaning you, you wash him. You always do this after a punishment. It lets you both reassure yourselves that the other was ok. Cas may be dominant but he could never hurt you he loves you more than anything else in the universe. After you shower cas dresses you in his sweatpants and a t-shirt. You love his clothes because they smell like him. You frequently steal t-shirts and sweatshirts from him and he loves it. Cas loves the thought of you wearing his clothes it’s another way to show others that you are his.

“I love you baby girl I think you should get some sleep now though ok? I will hold you come here.” Cas says as he pats the bed beside him. You hop into bed next to him and snuggle closer to him. He pulls the covers around both of you and presses a soft kiss to you forehead. He always holds you through the night even though he doesn’t need to sleep he enjoys holding you close to him. You secretly think he loves not having to sleep because then he can protect you better, even though the bunker is warded from everything anyway Cas is very protective.

“Ok Cas, I love you too. Thank you for tonight and I’m really sorry I lied to you and went on a hunt when I wasn’t supposed to.” You know Cas just wants you safe and you feel bad for lying to him.

“I forgive you love but I think I have a compromise. On hunts I ok you may tag along with Sam and Dean and do research. But I don’t want you actually hunting, no field work ok, princess?” He holds you a little tighter waiting for your response.

“Ok. I think I can agree to that.” You say as you press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight baby girl I love you.” Cas says as he snaps his fingers to turn out the lights. He holds you close and you nuzzle his neck falling asleep next to the love of your life.


End file.
